


精准刮胡

by LovingStranger_13



Series: Scogan: Could You Be Mine [3]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Scott Licks Wolverine's Claw, Sexual Content, Sweet & fluff
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:46:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23934016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingStranger_13/pseuds/LovingStranger_13
Summary: 致命镭射燎毛，捅人钢爪剃须，变种人都有独特的刮胡技巧。
Relationships: Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers
Series: Scogan: Could You Be Mine [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725676
Kudos: 6





	精准刮胡

* * *

说真的，这一切是怎么开始的？

让金刚狼用他那不知被多少脑浆冲刷过的金属爪在自己脸上一寸寸移动？鬼知道这几根大型钢叉还插过什么别的恶心东西？而且他还从来都不洗！虽称不上洁癖但仍很好干净的 Scott 被冰凉的金属面挨到脸上时打了个哆嗦，有点后悔和 Logan 较这个劲了。

“别动。” Logan 捧着他的脑袋警告道。

“你自己抖了可别赖我。” Scott 嘴硬地不肯承认。

都怪男人无聊又幼稚的好胜攀比心，所以比试谁更能精准控制自己能力的意义何在？

长有粗茧的掌心带着温和的暖意抚着他的一边脸颊，另一边则是只伸出一根的艾德曼金属爪 ，在清晨美好的雀啾虫鸣里闪着寒气逼人的光，刃尖紧贴耳下，要去刮他刚冒出来的一层短短胡茬。

天哪他直接上了，Scott 有点惊恐地后知后觉，Logan 他妈的都没给他先打泡沫！这人至少活了几个二十来年是见鬼的从没刮过胡子么？

“我说你别动！” 被 Scott 又一哆嗦而吓一跳的金刚狼猛地一退，随即刀背拍上镭射眼的脸。“瘦子，你他妈想让我捅穿你就直说，老子不会介意的。”

一条火辣辣的红痕出现在那张该死的好看脸蛋上，Logan 有些心疼地过意不去，但也不好意思道歉，只能收回钢爪，把人拽过来，拇指来回地擦那条明明不该出现的直白罪证。他根本没怎么使劲，这人怎么这么不禁打，难道每次在危境室练完回去时他身上都是这副样子的？左一处伤痕右一处红肿，浑身酸痛地让淋浴冲洗身体，等待痕迹消失褪去？Logan 给自己的想象激了一下，决定下次打完得把瘦子扒了让自己看看。

“抱歉 Logan，这次算我不好。” 小队长难得地先投了降，“我忘了你有自愈因子，只是我已经习惯了用刮胡膏和须后水，你知道，Jean 每次都——”

“Jean 也帮你刮过胡子？还每次？” Logan 捧着 Scott 的脸，气愤地在那条已经消得差不多的红痕上使劲搓了两下，成功让它变得更红了，“你没长手么总要她给你刮胡子？”

“喔哦，” Scott 停顿了一下，“我竟然看不出来你是在吃谁的醋。”

Logan 噎了一下，“你说呢小鬼？”

“我怎么知道，” Scott 好笑地解释，“但就像你我现在做的这样——虽然我敢打赌你以前从没有过——但这个算是情侣间的小情趣。而 Jean，你知道，她可以隔空移动物体，所以早些时候，我也让她用这个做过练习。”

“也？我可不需要练习，我本来就能控制得很好。” Logan 不满地哼声。“后来你怎么还不自己刮？”

“后来我发现挺享受的，所以不忙时我还是喜欢她来。” Scott 挺怀念地笑了一下。

Logan 不高兴地从鼻子里发出更响的一声，把 Scott 按到床上坐好。“想都别想，以后你的胡子都我刮。” 他捏起他的下巴，右手又伸出一只钢爪，“没有肥皂泡，没有须后水，更没有 Jean，你得学会适应金刚狼的男人式生活。”

“你是说野人式生活么？不，我想还是由我把你带回现代社会的好。” Scott 的下巴在 Logan 的手心里点了点，一张嘴就露出左边一颗有点长歪了的牙，“不过这下我能确定你是在吃我的醋了。”

“一直是你，混蛋。” Logan 忍不住低头亲他，去舔那颗不听话的歪牙，觉得它暴露了现在这个严肃镭射眼小时候也有过的顽劣皮性，简直让他喜欢得要命。他和 Scott 缠上来的舌头卷在一起，交换口腔里的同一款薄荷牙膏味儿。

Scott 在 Logan 加深这个吻时呻吟了一下，咬破他的嘴唇来掩盖接下来话里的酸味，“别蒙人，我可没忘之前是哪个混蛋一直围着 Jean 献殷勤。”

Logan 无言以对，只好舔了舔嘴唇的血珠分开他们。“好了，这次真的开始，” 他说道，“你不要动，相信我，我不会弄伤你。”

Scott 看了他一眼，英勇就义般点了点头，还是同意了。

世界上最锋利的金属贴了上来，抚在脸上，却像最柔软的羽绒一样。刀锋小心翼翼地从耳边落下，慢慢下移，轻轻地一下下刮动着。冰冷的锋刃这次没再激到 Scott，他一动不动，只是看着 Logan 专注的眼睛任由他举动。他能感到他有多轻柔，如同他知道不管 Logan 看起来有多粗野，曾经遭受过多少苦难，被觊觎过他的变种能力的坏蛋利用过多少次，这个活了太久的失忆男人都一直保留着他最温柔最柔软的一面。他从不说出自己的关心，但他会体贴他的所有情绪，让他在他身边总是无比放松。他或许仍对亲密关系有所抗拒，但他仍然勇敢地爱上他，选择和他在一起，这总让 Scott 很受感动。

细小的坚硬毛茬随着 Logan 专心致志的动作掉落在 Scott 的前襟和大腿上。他真的没想到一向看似只知道用爪子粗暴开路的 Logan 的确懂得精准控制。事实上太懂了，那尖刀贴在脸上，简直比市面上最新推出的所有自动剃须刀加在一起都还要舒适。他完全没弄疼他，锋利的刀刃从侧面一点点滑下，没卷到他一根胡子，仿佛连最倔强的毛发卫兵也倒戈相向，臣服在了那让人为之颤抖的艾德曼合金之下，任其割头而落。锋尖的凉意透过毛孔放大着传递到大脑，明明只是轻微地压在脸上，却仍叫人产生一种每个下一秒都能血流不止的紧迫感。与剃须膏的柔软滑腻完全相反的触感刺激着他的每一寸神经，同时被 Logan 敏锐的双眼一眨不眨地盯着，Scott 几乎感到自己要勃起了。

“好了么？” 他在 Logan 刚刮过下颏上最后一寸胡茬时握住他的手腕。

“你不该总是这么突然一动，” Logan 停下说，“可能真的会伤到你。”

“那就试试看？” Scott 挑了挑眉。

还没收回去的金属刀面在照进房间的阳光下反射得锃亮，Scott 盯着 Logan，尽管他的眼睛被镜片遮住了，但他依然抬着脸对着 Logan，让他知道自己在看他。Logan 没有举动，于是 Scott 伸出了他的舌头，把它放在了那根锐利的刀爪上。他一寸寸地舔着刀片，同时紧盯着 Logan 的反应，满意地瞧到他呼吸一窒。他从尖端开始，头往前挪动，一边向下舔着那锋刃，一边保持着脸正朝向 Logan，而这导致 Scott 一点也看不见他舔到哪里。其实他可以用眼镜作弊，但他没有。也或许他不能，因为这只是副日常镜，透过其中，他不能确定 Logan 在这个角度到底可以看见多少。反正这无所谓，Scott 想，因为他不想看见，他就想要这样舔 Logan 的爪子，带一点盲目的危险和危险的色情，把全部信任交给他，因为他知道他可以。他甚至想故意割破自己的舌头，看 Logan 是什么反应。他可以这样做么？

Scott 继续向下舔着，他舔得很慢，但还是已经舔到了一半。然后他闭嘴咬住刀片，咽了口吐沫，觉得自己的唾液已经干了。

“你在做什么？” Logan 粗着声问。

“给你增加一点难度，” Scott 坏笑着说，“不过我也想做这个很久了。” 他把一开始的嫌弃撇到脑后，又舔了下 Logan 的爪子，发出享受的吮吸水声，“我没说过我觉得你的爪子很性感么？”

“没有，从没有！” Logan 大声地说，看起来憋红了脸。他喘了口气问道，“那我现在能干你么？”

“不行，” Scott 回复，“你答应过，要帮我刮胡子，然后我帮你刮，然后我们换好衣服出去吃早饭。”

“或许我们可以在早饭前来一发？” Logan 很有建设性地提议。

Scott 假装想了一下，说：“可以，如果你赢了的话。”

他继续向前舔着那根锋利的金属爪，不时以给 Logan 口交的姿态从侧面含住它，或让舌尖在上面做几个花样。Logan 配合地把手插进了他的头发里，在他做花样时露出满足的表情，就像他真的爽到了一样，即使他真正的老二正藏在内裤里涨得发疼，渴望得到哪怕一点切实的抚慰。

“Good boy，” 他轻声说，奖励地用大拇指摩挲他的脸颊，怕伤到他所以只轻微地按了按他的头。

如果这真的是 Logan 的阴茎的话，Scott 想，他此刻按着他的头一定会克制不住地发力，握着他的下巴不让他乱动以便更好发力，然后把自己深深地捅进他的喉咙里来回抽插。如此来看果然还是爪子更好一点，他迷恋地舔着，想起这根闪着耀眼白光的金属在面对敌人亮出时是多么英勇地让人兴奋，又想象 Logan 可以如何狂野地用这根已经沾满了口水得到充分润滑的爪子操他，让他高潮。Scott 为自己糟糕的性幻想暗自呻吟了一声，已经快舔完了才发现自己有点不舍。最后一段他直直地舔到了底，并露出一种只有在给 Logan 做深喉时才会露出的表情，期间他们一直没断开过对视，然后 Scott 闭上眼睛，嘴唇压在刀片上，低头亲了亲包裹着爪根的那一小圈皮肤。

Logan 紧紧地盯着他，发出一声低低地咆哮。Scott 笑着弹了弹他已经鼓出太高的裤裆，把头一偏，索吻般点了点自己长满胡茬的另半张脸。“这面，” 他要求道。

“你是个该死的 Summers。” Logan 深吸了一口气评断。

“谢谢。” Scott 得意而大方地承了下来，显出一副这点我们都早知道但你还是爱我的嚣张样子。

总之胡子还是要刮的。尽管 Logan 现在处于某种不可说的憋屈状态，不过因为多了经验，这半张脸刮起来还是快了很多。

“自己去看看？” 他满意地端着 Scott 的脸左右瞧了两下，觉得自己的作品非常完美。

“不用，” Scott 轻快地说，吻了吻 Logan 的手掌。“谢谢你，Logan。那很棒，我刚才很舒服。”

“和 Jean 做的比呢？” 他小心眼地问。

“听实话？” Scott 挑了挑眉。

“不，你知道，这肯定是没有泡沫你不习惯的缘故，” Logan 抢白，“如果你真的很想的话，其实下次我也可以给你用。”

“不，不用。” Scott 被逗乐般笑出声来，温柔地看着 Logan，“你说过的，没有肥皂泡，没有须后水，更没有 Jean，我得学着适应金刚狼的男人式生活。” 他抚摸着 Logan 腰侧，亲吻他夸张的腹肌。“而且你做得太棒了，棒到让那些都显得多此一举，所以我决定以后我的胡子都由你刮，你想赖一次都不行。”

“那可要看我有没有空。” Logan 得意地哼了哼鼻子。

“这样，” Scott 煞有介事地点点头，“大忙人金刚狼，是不是？”

Logan 尴尬地咳了一下，摸了摸 Scott 的头发，觉得镭射眼好像有些过于好说话了。“但你表现好的话，我忙完就回来。”

“啊，要我表现好。” Scott 看起来了然又难办。“多好呢？” 他问道。

“关于这点，我标准很低。”

Logan 低头寻找 Scott 柔软的嘴唇，但 Scott 只草草亲了一下就推开了他。

“好了，换我给你刮，趁你这个大忙人还有空。” 他微笑着说。

“谢了，不用。” Logan 警觉起来。

“不行。说好的，这是比赛。” Scott 坚决地否定。他已经换上了自己的战斗眼镜，并拿出队长的命令式口吻，手摸上了调节器，“你准备好了么，Logan？”

完全没有！Logan 抬起手想要制止，“不，Scott，等——”

金刚狼惨叫着飞了出去，到底晚了一步。 _说好的精准控制呢？_ Logan 咣地撞在门上，吵醒半个学院，脸上一半的胡子没了，同时一半的脸也没了。

“我们谈过不可以轰脸。” 老狼扶着身边的角柜支架，还在恢复的嘴唇说话都有些跑调，“那是个约定！”

“一个没被破坏的约定。” Scott 无辜地说，“这最多只能算做我输。”

年轻人一脸餮足地坐在床上砸了砸嘴。


End file.
